Scary Movie
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: JONAS oneshot. When Macy accepts an invitation to Stella and the Lucas brother's scary movie night, she's really excited! But maybe it scares her a little more than she expected... Macy/Nick


** I'm getting sick of the oneshots where it's the guy who is scared (they're funny the first…two times, maybe). So I had to go and write a oneshot of my own, changing it up a bit. I realize that authors want to make it different and humorous, so they make the guy scared…but really, I am now sick of the dudes being such pansies. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

She hadn't thought anything of it, really. Scary movie night? Heck, yeah! That could be really fun! Popcorn, people jumping then laughing, making fun of the stupid people one the movie who always go into dark rooms even though other people keep dying. Macy was _so_ in.

That's why, when Stella told Macy she was invited also-in that bored tone that showed she didn't really care to watch such stupid movies, but they both knew she wouldn't pass up time with Joe-she had cheerfully agreed to come.

At nine o'clock on the dot, she was let inside the firehouse. Everything was just as it usually was with her fun-albeit,_ loud_- friends. Joe and Stella were arguing about who even knew what, Kevin was fiddling with his guitar and tuning the obvious couple out, and Nick had everything set up and was watching the bickering couple and shaking his head slightly.

"I'm here!" Macy announced cheerfully, laughing when Kevin jumped up and set his guitar aside and Nick said "thank goodness" and snapped at the other two people to stop fighting so they could start the movie.

Kevin politely told Stella and Macy that they could sit on the couch-at least someone was a gentleman, unlike Joe who Kevin had practically shoved off the couch before turning to the girls with a sweet smile.

For some reason, Stella shrugged and said she was fine on the floor, predictably seating herself next to Joe (as if no one saw that coming!). Macy however, thanked Kevin and settled onto the comfortable couch on one end, watching Joe and Stella's soft argument in amusement. As soon as Kevin and Nick had taken the rest of the space on the couch, the movie was started.

It was only half an hour into the movie that Macy was suddenly very thankful that she was seated on a soft couch that she could sink into and feel secure. Already her les were pulled up onto the couch, arms tight around them.

"Are you okay, Macy?" Nick whispered from her right, making her almost jump but she smiled at her reaction.

"Yeah, sure." She waved her hand in the air, eyes locked on the screen. Not even two seconds later, Macy found herself watching the movie with wide and didn't even realize that fact that she was pressing her side against Nick, as though he would protect her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" his voice broke her from her thoughts and she turned to look at him before nodding briskly. Facing the screen again, something startled Macy-now, maybe she didn't like scary movies as much as she thought she would-and she found herself automatically groping for Nick's left hand and squeezing.

She was pretty sure she heard him chuckle, but only ignored the fact, feeling slightly calmer at his not pulling away but tightening his grip on her fingers. The movie calmed down for a little bit, but Macy couldn't bring herself to break the contact.

"This is such a dumb movie," Stella spoke up, rolling her eyes, "All the people keep dying because they're just _stupid_!"

"If the people were smart, there wouldn't really be a movie, Stell." Joe stated in an overly sweet tone that earned him a jab in the ribs, "Shutting up." He mumbled.

An hour into the movie, Macy felt herself tensing up yet again as they reached the climax. Never had she imagined the suspense and frightening movie would have such a strong affect on her.

She clenched her jaw to suppress and gasps that would escape if something jumped out on the movie. The others seemed to be handling the movie quite well, and Macy refused to be the only chicken.

"It's just a movie," she felt Nick's soothing whisper in her ear, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze to emphasize his statement.

"I know that." she hissed in a whisper, annoyed that he was witness to her cowardliness that annoyed herself.

Only a moment after their short conversation, Macy jumped slightly and couldn't help it-she pressed her face against his shoulder. Obviously, he already knew the movie was making her scared, so there wasn't much to lose by this action.

"Do you want us to stop it?" Nick asked when her free hand clutched his upper arm, her face still hidden in his shoulder. Macy took a deep breath-his shirt smelled nice- before looking up at his face despite the darkness.

"Of course not." She whispered, mortified by the suggestion. Her reply said it all, and Macy knew Nick understood. If they stopped it, she wouldn't know what happened-plus she'd never hear the end of it.

Despite her words, Macy buried her face into Nick's shoulder again, listening to the movie rather than watching it, never loosening any hold he had on the Lucas brothers seated next to her.

During an especially scary scene, Macy breathed a silent sigh of relief when Nick pried her fingers from the tight grip on him and wrapped his arm around her, keeping her close against his warm self.

"I'm sorry." Macy murmured into his chest-where her face was now buried.

"It's fine." Was his soft reply, but there was an odd tone to it that she couldn't identify. Her arms slid to wrap tightly around his waist and Macy strangely enough found herself relax.

There was only a few minute left to the movie and Macy had given up burying her face into Nick's shirt and pressing against his chest. Instead, her cheek enjoyed the warmth seeping through his shirt and her arms remained tightly around his thin waist, his arm still protectively around her.

The movie ended and with it, someone flipped on the lights, and although she felt herself blush, Macy didn't retreat from her safe spot with Nick-nor did he forcefully make her.

"Well, that was ridiculous." Stella spoke up in conclusion, but half smiled despite her words.

"They usually are." Joe shot at her, and this started another round of playful arguing. Kevin had actually fallen asleep during the movie, and Nick muttered something about "sickeningly sweet lovebirds".

"What'd you think, Mace?" Stella suddenly asked, obviously trying to veer away from Nick's not quite quiet enough to be unheard comment, shooting the younger Lucas a glare.

Something dawned on her face as her gaze landed on the brunette, curled up against the curly haired guitarist beside her. Casting Kevin and then Joe a glance, she smacked Joe when she saw him smirk and open his mouth to say something.

"Ow, what was that for?" he demanded of Stella, the smirk fading but not leaving entirely.

"Keeping you from saying anything stupid." The blond sniffed, winking at Macy and making her blush. She was pretty sure she felt Nick chuckled, too.

"I was just going to say that I think Nick and Macy enjoyed the movie." Joe commented-much too innocently and giving Nick an overly obvious thumbs up before running from the room to escape the consequences of disobeying Stella.

"Too scary for you?" Nick asked softly with a smile, looking down at Macy and making her feel breathless for a moment at their closeness.

"Um, no…it was fine…well, eventually." Macy dipped her head, but not soon enough to miss the twinkle in Nick's eyes.

"Glad to be of service." She heard him murmur, resting his chin atop her head as she returned her cheek to where it had been.

**This is how people often picture girls during scary movies, but there is no way I'd act this way. Seriously, that's just lame. Even if you're scared during a movie, don't sit next to a guy (unless you're dating him or married to him), duh!**

** Lol**

** Now that I've offended authors who like to write about pansy guys, I'm asking for reviews.**

** I must be crazy, huh? **


End file.
